A typical cosmetic brush contains a handle and an applicator attached to one end of the handle. This combination of a handle and an applicator provides a simple, low-cost and effective brush for the application of cosmetic materials.
Cosmetic brushes can vary greatly in size and shape in order to meet the differing needs of cosmetic users. Some smaller cosmetic brushes are intended to be portable and easy to carry in a handbag, pocket, or purse. However, smaller cosmetic brushes often do not have an adequately sized handle for gripping during use. When a brush is too small to achieve a sturdy grip, the user may not be able to apply the cosmetic product with the precision and control desired. Often, smaller portable brushes will be bundled, packaged, and sold with other cosmetic vessels, implements, and/or products, only to be discarded in favor of a larger, easier to grip brush.
The applicator of a cosmetic brush may comprise a plurality of bristles, a sponge, or a flocking. Proper cleaning, drying, and protection of the applicator material may be important to prolong the useful life of the cosmetic brush. Some brushes may include a cap to cover and protect the applicator. However, repeatedly sliding a cap onto the applicator may inadvertently bend or damage the applicator, especially if the applicator comprises delicate bristles. If the cap is lost, the applicator may be even more susceptible to damage. Some caps are fully enclosed to protect the applicator, trapping any remaining moisture in the applicator. If the applicator is not properly dried, it may become damaged and the useful life of the cosmetic brush may be decreased.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved cosmetic brushes.